


His Demons.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today,he felt like shit again. He was worthless. He didn’t deserve to live. He never tried his best. He had been taught not to since he was young. That was why he wore that cold mask and hide all his insecurities behind it.<br/>No one understood him.<br/>He didn’t want them to. He just wanted to start breathing again. Cause he was drowning.All alone.<br/>Then he came.<br/>Laughing, bothering him, annoying him.<br/>“I want to help you know."<br/>"I don’t want your help."<br/>He didn’t need anyone’s help. He would fight against his demons on his own. Cold. He felt cold and hollow.<br/>He opened his eyes slowly.<br/>He didn’t know what was this feeling<br/>but it made him want to surrender<br/>surrender forever to the ones who made him this way.<br/>His demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Demons.

**[Insecurities](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga94wVeFBac).**

**-**

He closed his eyes slowly trying to breathe. Tears that didn’t dare to escape his eyes were rolling in his cheeks. He felt  **empty** , like every single spark of life had left his body, leaving just an empty shell at its place. Could that even be called  _living_? It certainly didn’t feel like it. His hands were cold, his voice couldn’t come out. He was drowning.

Yes, he never tried his best. Why did it matter to everyone? He didn’t want to try his best, it wasn’t worth it. Not in this life. Everyone would judge him for that decision but he didn’t care. It wasn’t any of their business. That was his decision and only his. His hand turned into fists as he felt the world around him fade away.

Why was it that people tried their best for? He didn’t understand that. They know that they would be hurt and broken in the end, so why? He had gone through that. It was a terrible lesson and it haunted him for the rest of his life. That was the reason he was laying on his bed unable to do anything. Wearing that cold and indifferent mask around the ones who dared to approach him. Yes, he was hiding. Hiding from them, hiding from his thoughts, hiding from his feelings. Hiding from  ** _everything_.**

No one understood him. He didn’t want them to either. No matter who tried to approach him, he pushed them away putting a big tall wall between them. Yes. He didn’t want to be understood. He just wanted to able to breathe again, because he was drowning. Drowning inside this deep black sea, that made him fall deeper and deeper into nothingness.

Hoping to make everything disappear, he reached for his only source of comfort, music. But even that couldn’t help him. It was hopeless.  **He was a lost cause**. A cause that wandered endlessly into a path that no one could ever walk to. However someone tried to walk by his side more than anyone else.

He would laugh. He would smile. He would tease. He would stand before him not budging in an inch.  **God**  was he _stubborn_. He would grab his hands even if he was pushed away. He would hold them tightly, warming the skin that was colder than ice itself. He would annoy him, stubbornly telling him that he was there.

“I want to help you know.” He had said.

“I don’t want your help.” Was the only response he would receive, as the boy yet tried to lift up the walls around him. Yes, he didn’t want anyone’s help. He would fight them all alone. He would start living again without anyone dragging him down. That was what he decided. But why was he now shivering as a chill run down his spine? Why was it that he felt so cold? Why was it that in the place of his heart only a dull pain echoed through his bones?

Then he understood. Ah,  _so that was how it felt to die_. Black creatures that were arriving from the abyss of his soul were staring at him, their gazes making him unable to move. And then he thought that maybe  ** _maybe_**  he should stop fighting against them. Maybe he should let himself surrender to them. Surrender to his demons.  **Ah** ,  **yes**. That was what he needed to do. Now it all made sense. A hand reached out to him and slowly with a fragment of a smile on his face, he walked towards it.

“Stop!” A familiar voice echoed in this endless nothingness that he had dived to. Where did he know that voice from? It made his chest feel warmer, like a small tiny flame was starting to burn within him once again. His sides hurt , what was that feeling? For a moment he couldn’t breathe and something warm trailed down his cheeks. Tears. Those were his tears.

A light surrounded him and a figure looked at him, with its black eyes filled with warmth, sorrow and hope, he ran towards him “Stop it.” He pleaded softly as his body was shaking, shaking in fear, he let himself lean onto the broken man “Don’t do that. You don’t deserve that, so please, please.” He begged, tears rolled on his cheeks as he stared deep into those shocked brown eyes “Don’t go. Don’t  ** _die_**.”

**With a thud he felt himself being pulled away from this abyss.**  He looked around him, slowly adjusting to his surroundings.  It was cold. It was raining. The sky roared above him. He was standing on an empty train station. However he didn’t feel cold as ice before. Two arms were wrapped tightly around him. With his breath hitching in his throat he watched as the body that was holding him was shaking and sobbing. A never ending whisper reached his ears “Don’t go, don’t go, please don’t go.” A horrible feeling filled him.

“Kuroo.” The name of the one sobbing was the only word he could utter out, as black eyes widened in shock “You are here.” Tsukishima whispered unable to believe what was happening around him. Tears ran like rivers from the older male’s eyes as a smile appeared on his face “ _I told you_ **, I would always be here**. Didn’t I?” His voice was shaking from trying not to cry even more, though it was futile.  Tsukishima felt himself falling but Kuroo was there to grab him. _He was there_.  He was not alone anymore. Somehow, this realization gave him strength.

“Yes…you did.” His voice barely sounded like his own as he hugged the other “I am sorry. I am sorry.” He would say over and over but the other would just smile “It’s fine, because you are here and you are not going to slip away from me ever again. Got that?” Black eyes bore into brown and Tsukishima nodded “Yes.”

The world around him changed. Not everything was black or grey anymore. It was starting to be filled with colours after many many years. And that was all cause of this this male that was standing next to him with a huge grin on his face. Tsukishima felt himself smiling as well as together they walked this path.

_He used to be alone_   **but he wasn’t anymore**. He had Kuroo and strangely that was all he needed.

**The end.**


End file.
